


Reincarnation

by TheWriterEs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, It'll make sense eventually, Male Natasha Romanoff, Post-Avengers (2012), Semi Genderbend, but not really, sorry it's bad i wrote this when i was sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterEs/pseuds/TheWriterEs
Summary: While on a mission, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint are killed. Sixteen years later, five teenagers surface, all with abilities eerily similar to that of the Avengers.(Originally posted on FanFiction.net on April 8, 2014)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about 2 1/2 years ago, when I was still in high school. It's not incredibly good, but I hope it's enjoyable all the same :) I'd like to think I've grown as a writer since I published this.

It seemed that this would be just another small battle-stop the enemy, save the day-as five of the six Avengers went in to fight. Thor was on Asgard, or maybe he was with Jane, either way, he wasn't with them. And thank any gods that may be for that.

All of New York, no, all the  _world_  watched in shock as the building came down, with five of their heroes inside of it. Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow were... They were dead.

Fury slammed his fist down upon the table in the little room where he and Hill were watching the feed.  _This can't be true, This can't be happening, dammit!_  Fury thought. These were the best of the best, they can't die,  _they just CANNOT die!_

But the fact remained that the building that The Avengers had been fighting in had caught fire and had burnt down.

"Send someone,"  _anyone,_ "send someone down there to check for survivors." Fury's voice was horse. He had lost many, many good men and women in his time as director for SHIELD, but The Avengers are,  _were_ , always able to pull through. So how, just how did this happen?

It wasn't Loki, he was supposedly dead, after all, so they could most likely rule him out. Besides, no alien being was ranting about being an all-powerful god. Perhaps it was HYDRA. Fury wouldn't put it past them to kill their opposition.

"Sir?" an agent, whose name evades him at the moment, said tentatively.

"What?" Fury growled out. He refuses to show weakness, refuses to show that people that he knew-that he may or may not have a soft spot for-are dead.

"We have confirmation that there are no survivors. We were able to get the...bodies...out with no major problems." He showed some reports-meaningless papers, really, at the moment-to Fury, and the agent continues speaking. "We, ah, have estimated the time of death for each of them, and the causes. If you would-"

Fury waved him away. "I would prefer if you would leave us, now." He said in a low voice.

The agent nodded, and backed out of the room, looking slightly nervous. Vaguely, Fury wondered why.

"All of them?" Hill asked him quietly, and he almost jumped-but he didn't, because he is Nicholas freaking Fury, and he doesn't do that-when he realized that she has walked up to him, and is now looking over the papers with him.

"Yes." Fury told her curtly. He shoved the papers towards her. "Read them to me. I just don't want to deal with this, at the moment."  _Or ever._

"Banner went first. He wasn't The Other Guy at the time. Barton died at almost the exact same time, both were crushed by some falling debris." Fury winced, but did not say a word. "Rogers was stabbed with an unknown weapon, before falling through several floors into the parking garage. Stark suffered a major blow to the head when his face plate was removed for unknown reasons, and Romanov is still undetermined."

Fury massaged the sides of his head. "Alert me when they've found something." He really didn't want to deal with this right now, not with the deaths of his agents-hell, his  _friends,_ almost-looming over him.  _His fault. It's his fault for sending them in there. His fault._

* * *

In a New York hospital a few miles from the site of the accident, a young couple is exited to hear,  _'It's a boy! Now push, I can see another head! You have two beautiful baby boys!'_. They name their young sons Brian and Clifford Barnes. They had not yet seen the disaster on the television.

Within the next three days, three more babies are born. Two girls, and a boy. They are named Stephanie Ryan, Toby Sterling, and Nathan Richards.

Their parents have no idea of the abilities that their babies possess.


	2. Chapter 2

_~BRIAN~_

_Something was falling on top of him. It was crushing his lungs, making it so that he could not breathe. There was a groan next to him, and when he turns his head, he can see his brother, being flattened along with him. But… it's not his brother. This guy is way too old, but he looks like him. An overwhelming pain interrupts his thoughts. His ribs have punctured his lungs, and he can't breathe, he'sdyingwhythehellisn'tsomeoneDOINGSOMETHING?_

And then, Brian woke up. He'd been having this dream for such a long time. His earliest memories were of this dream. He'd been only about three or four, and he'd gone into his parent's room for comfort. All they had said was that he was having nightmares because of the scary show he'd watched earlier. And he believed them. But soon, a week had passed, and then a month, and then years, and the dream was still the same, was always the same. Nothing ever helped.

He knew he wasn't going crazy, because it seemed like Cliff had had the same dream as him, or at least something eerily similar. Maybe it was just a twin connection.

Speaking of Cliff… Brian looked over at his twin brother, who was asleep. Cliff's face was tight, like he was in pain. Brian should probably wake him up, and what better way to do it than-

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Cliff shrieked, sitting bolt upright. His face was covered in sweat, and he was very, very pale.

Anna, wearing a lightweight pink terrycloth robe over her pajamas, entered the room, opening the door slowly so as not to scare her sons. "Are you guys okay?" She asked tiredly. Seeing Brian awake, and Cliff in a state of panic, she rushed over to the younger twin. "Cliff, sweetheart, you need to calm down." She said to him gently.

After a few minutes, Anna's soothing tone, along with Brian having to forcibly hold his brother down, Cliff was finally able to calm down and become aware of his surroundings.

This had been happening a lot, lately. It had started about a year and a half ago, and was becoming more and more frequent. It made Brian wonder what his twin was dreaming about that scared him so much.

"Do you want to talk about it, Clifford?" Anna asked him softly. Cliff hesitated, then shook his head.

"No, just wanna go back to sleep." He mumbled. Anna nodded, and Cliff pulled his purple-blue-grey plaid covers over his head.

Anna sighed, and turned towards Brian. "I'm going to make some tea, hon. Would you like any?"

Brian shrugged. "Yeah. I'm feeling a little stressed out."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," she said thoughtfully, "Maybe your dad was right. You two  _do_  have a twin connection."

Brian shook his head. "You know that doesn't have enough scientific evidence to be proven true." He told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. Brian was extremely intelligent and loved science. And ever since he was little, he had spouted off random scientific facts. When his parents asked him where he had heard these, he simply looked confused.

 _'I don't know,'_ he used to tell them,  _'I just know them.'_

As a child, he had always angered quickly, and Anna sometimes  _swore_  Brian gained a sickly green tone to his skin when he was upset or angry. She decided to send both the boys to a psychiatrist when they were ten, due to the anger issues and night terrors. Their original psychiatrist had retired, but the new psychiatrist, Mr. Coulson, was nice and fairly easy to talk to. Brian was fairly sure that the only person who didn't like Coulson was Toby Sterling.

Toby was, in one word, amazing, and she was one of the brother's best friends. Often, Brian wondered just what made her such a little spitfire, but soon gave up after she threatened to castrate him. Yikes.

"Brian, honey, you really need to stop being so uptight." Anna reminded him. "You're sixteen, not forty." She ruffled her son's curly dark hair.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, Mom. Whatever."

Anna frowned, but made no comment.

* * *

~CLIFF~

After his panic attack, which were becoming more frequent these days, Cliff had a hard time falling back to sleep. He was always troubled with night terrors, had been since he was just a kid. They were all different, unlike Brian's, and this one,  _this one_ …

Well, it was bad. It went a little something like this:  _It's nighttime, and he is outside a building with a few guards stationed by it. He pulls back an arrow on a bow, and releases it. It hits its target, one of the guards, with a THWAK! A second guard raises his gun, and he shoots this guy with another arrow. He falls down, dead._

_Jumping down, he, and some other guys that he knows but doesn't at the same time, arrive at the doors of a locked building. There is a retinal scanner. For some reason, he pulls out a device. He doesn't know what it's for, until a holographic eye appears within the device, and the image of an old man appears on the screen. The doors open, and…_

…And that's when he woke up. He screamed, because this was  _not_  just some normal dream. This was  _real_. It had actually happened.

The arrow spiked some interest in him. He'd always loved archery and other athletic things, unlike Brian, and he was pretty good at it, too. Almost as good as he was in this dream.

He sighed, and rolled over in bed. He'd have to tell Coulson about tonight's dream. Maybe he could tell him what it meant…

* * *

~Fury~

∆ _Five Months Ago…∆_

Fury stared unblinkingly at Thor, who was standing to a very alive Loki, with his one good eye. "So," he said calmly, "What you're telling me is that you believe the Avengers, all five of whom died  _sixteen years ago_ , have been reborn, and still regain some of their abilities and memories? And that you're crazy-ass brother her FAKED HIS DEATH?"

Thor nodded in conformation. "That is correct, Director. I purpose that you station agents at many of the higher education learning facilities around the fair city of the New York. Sniff them out, as Midgardians would say."

Fury closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He really needed an aspirin. Pressing a button to a COM link, he said, "Hill, get me Coulson and Selvig."

" _Right away, sir."_ Came the reply.

"Jane whishes to help, as well." Thor informed Fury. He looked to his brother, who had an annoyed look on his face. "And Loki, as well."

"The last thing I need is that crazy lunatic running around New York." Fury said.

Thor smiled. "Father has stripped him of his powers. He shall behave himself."

Fury turned to Loki. "Fine. What do you say about this?"

Loki smirked. "It is much more enjoyable then being sent back to a cell on Asgard." he said dryly.

Fury nodded in confirmation. "Alright, then."

 


End file.
